


The Other Side of Paradise

by saltsy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scenting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsy/pseuds/saltsy
Summary: After presenting as an infertile omega, Linhardt is faced with an entirely different world that crumbles in on him. His best friend Caspar is the only thing that neutralizes his fears and worries.Five years pass and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was done at like 10pm at night when i couldnt sleep
> 
> 90% self indulgent and 10% because i really love these two
> 
> i apologize for any ooc ;=;

Linhardt, the only heir to House Hevring, was an omega.

There’s nothing wrong with omega males. At least, that should be the consensus, Linhardt thinks.

But omega males made up of 3% of the entire population and were generally infertile. Their physical capabilities were restricted, and most could not gain as much muscle mass as betas or alphas.

Linhardt was; to the rest of the world; a complete and utter failure of a child right from the very start.

What house wants their only son to be infertile? What house in their right state of mind would want an omega male?

The only thing Linhardt was bred for and he couldn’t even accomplish it. A train wreck and a lost cause; that’s what he was.

He remembers his father telling him fanciful stories about Alphas who ruled their houses with pride and power. He remembers his father telling him tales of beta rulers being even more cunning and brave than the Alphas. He remembers being assured by his mother that even if he stayed a Beta, he was destined for great things.

Then he remembers the day that he presented.

He’s in the courtyard, reading underneath a tree. The midday sun is bright. Linhardt looks up from his book and is suddenly struck with a shivering sensation. He feels cold, despite the air being too hot and humid for him to handle.

Then came the shivers. His face felt hot and yet too cold at the same time. He can only slump over, the rest of his body giving in on him as he feels like he’s being crushed in the fist of a fire giant. Instinctively Linhardt curls up into a fetal position, entire body wracked with pain and tremors.

He calls out for help, and then everything fades to black.

When Linhardt wakes up he’s tucked in his bed. There’s a sickening sensation in his gut and his entire body is sweating like it’s being roasted alive. There’s a cool towel that feels all too chilly placed gently on his forehead.

His vision is hazy, but he looks around.

There’s a woman- he recognizes her as their nurse. Her blurry figure is gesturing animatedly with her hands to two other silhouettes. Linhardt realizes they’re his parents.

His ears are filled with white noise. She seems to be speaking to them. He struggles to listen and form coherent thoughts.

“He’s an omega.”

Linhardt comes down with prompt fatigue and pain in his chest when he hears those words. He turns around in his bed, hands clammy and eyes teary from a new kind of pain.

****

Linhardt is six when he meets Caspar and twelve when he presents.

The following visit from Caspar makes him nervous. They’ve been well acquainted with each other enough that Linhardt has the confidence to call Caspar his friend. His only friend, in fact, and his anxiety returns tenfold when he thinks about potentially losing a said friend.

He wonders what Caspar will think of him. Wonders if Caspar will look at him with the same sort of disdain that was evident on his mother’s face after that day.

Linhardt waits alone in his room, a storybook nestled in his lap. His mind wanders elsewhere, and his heartbeat picks up when he hears thundering footsteps approach his room.

He has enough sense to brace himself for the inevitable impact as the doors fly open. He winces, partly still stunned by Caspar’s sheer energy.

“Hi!” Caspar shouts. He makes a beeline for Linhardt and his neck. Linhardt is no stranger to Caspar’s strange desire to scent everyone he meets, but this time he flinches out of the way.

Caspar looks at him, a little hurt.

“What’s wrong?” Caspar asks. “You smell different. Are you sick?”

Linhardt shakes his head.

“What is it then?” Caspar says impatiently. “C’mon, you can tell me!”

“I presented,” Linhardt replies vaguely and quietly. Caspar’s eyes widened like saucers.

“Whoa! Cool!” Caspar cheers. He sits down on his butt and scoots over to where Linhardt is seated. His face is bright and eager.

“It’s not cool,” Linhardt cuts him off. He shifts over slightly, putting some distance between them. The nervousness returns.

Caspar frowns. “Why not?”

“Because I’m an omega,” Linhardt finally says, the last few words tapering off as he brings his knees to his chest. He turns his head away, refusing to look Caspar in the face, afraid of what he might see.

Not even missing a beat, Caspar sidles up to him again. “So?”

Linhardt stares at Caspar incredulously. “What do you mean, ‘so’?”

“So what?” Caspar gives a flippant shrug. “Omegas are cool. Who cares about your status, anyway? You’re still the smartest person I know. And if you train hard you can beat up anyone who makes fun of you!”

Linhardt is both flabbergasted and yet not surprised in the least. What a completely Caspar thing for him to say.

Linhardt feels a bit silly now, but perhaps it was because Caspar made it sound so silly. He looks over again to find Caspar picking at a scab on his elbow… gross. He isn’t even phased.

Filled with a sense of relief, Linhardt allows himself to laugh for the first time in that week. Caspar only looks confused.

“Sorry, you’re right… I think,” Linhardt tells him. Caspar made it sound so simple; like it wouldn’t be his fault; as if he could still have the life he dreamed of even with his status. It was so easy to agree, and so Linhardt did.

“Okay… anyway, I'm going to go to the training yard! My brother showed me this cool axe trick that I want to try out. You gotta come too so you can see it!” With that Caspar shoots up, bouncing on his heels.

The physical effort exhausted Linhardt, but he finds himself smiling anyway.

Things only get harder when he gets older, Linhardt realizes.

****

When he is seventeen, his parents bundle him up and ship him off to Garreg Mach. A part of him thinks they’re just trying to get rid of him. He doesn’t want to know if he’s right.

It seems House Bergliez had the same idea because not even a second after he enters the classroom Caspar is already waving him over. The size difference between them amuses Linhardt, his worries are temporarily forgotten.

His class leader is Edelgard, he learns. Then he learns the rest of the names in his class. They’re all alphas, the majority of them, except the commoner named Dorothea and a mousy girl named Bernadetta.

Bernadetta is also an omega, though not a male. Linhardt still finds some comfort in that. He tries to greet her, but she scurries off the moment their meeting is adjourned.

He’s stuck with Caspar. Not that he minds, but deep down he knows he should probably get to know his classmates if he ever hopes of forming a pack relationship with them. It would certainly be beneficial for him.

It’s hard. Caspar’s exuberance can only carry him so far and he can’t rely on his extrovert friend for everything. Linhardt knows he’s not good at socializing- something his mother mentioned about him missing social cues and not knowing when to speak.

He settles for taking a catnap on the desk.

When he wakes up there’s a gloved hand in his face. He slowly stirs, following the arm the hand belongs to and meeting a smiling Ferdinand in the eye.

That’s his name, right? Linhardt isn’t sure.

“Greetings!” The boy says. “I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. Eldest son and heir to House Aegir! I take it you’re from House Hevring?”

“You can just call me Linhardt,” Linhardt replies after a moment. His cheek feels scratchy- he probably slept in a bad position again.

“Nice to meet you, then, Linhardt.” Ferdinand continues relentlessly. “I’ve heard of House Hevring, you know. Of course, I should, considering the geography of the Empire is very important to me!”

Linhardt is starting to wish he hadn’t woken up at all. Ferdinand isn’t particularly being mean, but something about him makes Linhardt sleepy… or bored. It might be that he smells faintly of tea leaves and something earthy. Like leather.

“You’re an omega, right?”

Now that catches Linhardt’s attention. He looks up, gauging Ferdinand’s face for any source of disgust. Ferdinand is still smiling.

“Yes…” Linhardt says slowly.

“Incredible! So the rumors were true!” Ferdinand says audibly. Linhardt winces at that. Rumors…?

“It must be fate that I would be able to meet an omega male for myself in this lifetime!” Ferdinand continues. “The chances of this… the odds are so low, I feel so honored! I knew you smelled different from the moment you walked in. We’ll be sharing this year as classmates and packmates, how exciting!”

Linhardt knows Ferdinand isn’t trying to be rude on purpose. There’s just something about the proclamation in his voice that makes Linhardt feel like he’s being scrutinized or put on a pedestal.

He stands up abruptly. “Sorry, I gotta get going now. I need to… find my dorm. And the library.”

Ferdinand nods along. “Of course! Do you want any help?”

Linhardt shoots him a puzzled stare. “That… won’t be necessary,” He says, confused. “I appreciate the sentiment though- now excuse me, I must be off.”

Ferdinand looks like he’s about to object again but Linhardt is already pacing out of the room.

He’s had a brief tour around the monastery, but he doesn’t recall which is where. He wants to find Caspar- or at least a place where he won’t be bothered.

He ends up finding the library to settle down in. There are other students there, but most of them seem more preoccupied with their books to bother him. He does draw in some stares on occasion, Linhardt figures it must be his scent.

Linhardt plucks a random book off the shelves and makes himself at home at a table. Books have always distracted him, yet he couldn’t focus on the words on the page, and rather what Ferdinand said to him.

An honor? It had been an honor to meet Linhardt?

Granted, it was probably the nicest way anyone could have phrased Linhardt’s situation. Yet Linhardt still felt uneasy and perturbed. Was this what he would be known for? Just his status alone as the useless omega son of House Hevring?

Worse yet Linhardt didn’t even know what he wanted to be known for. He didn’t like politics, he couldn’t handle physical labor, and he wasn’t exactly the most approachable figurehead. What was he good for? What would he do?

Linhardt groans, burying his head between his hands. He feels sleepy, maybe sleeping away the problems will help.

Linhardt thinks of Caspar, about his beta status, about the fact that Caspar hadn’t presented. Looking on it now, he’s jealous. Linhardt wishes he had never been an omega. Everything was confusing and his world was falling apart the more he thought about how to fix it.

It all just seemed so hopeless to him.

Linhardt sleeps through dinner- having passed out in the library. When he groggily forces himself up and back to his room, Caspar is waiting in front of his door.

“I didn’t see you at the cafeteria earlier!” Caspar accuses. “Where were you??”

“Library,” Linhardt replies simply and tries to wiggle his way past the latter. He misses Caspar’s company if he’s honest, but right now his sleep-addled brain can only think about extending nap time.

“You fell asleep on a table, didn’t you?” Caspar steps in front of the way, blocking Linhardt from entering.

“I was tired; still am, please let me in to my dorm,” Linhardt tells him.

Caspar looks up at him, a frown on his face.

“If you keep not eating food then you’re going to turn into a skeleton,” Caspar retorts. “You already weigh like a kid!”

“You and I weigh the same,” Linhardt says simply. “I wasn’t hungry, now please I need my beauty sleep.”

“I won’t protect you forever you know!” Caspar yells although he steps aside to let Linhardt in.

“Yes you will,” Linhardt responds when he’s inside his room, falling gracefully into his bed.

“... okay yes, I will, but that’s not the point.” Caspar folds his arms in an attempt to look menacing. Linhardt just laughs in his face. “But even if! You gotta train too! Build some muscles, Linhardt, you’re gonna need it! The rest of the Black Eagles look so awesome with their armor and weapons! And you're just there looking like a thin sheet of paper! Who are they going to target first, huh?”

Caspar is a good friend, a distant part of Linhardt thinks. He smells like home; like a mix of spruce and pine and on other days he smells like cinnamon and warmth. He’s familiar; he’s there.

Solid and alive, and doesn’t care that Linhardt is an omega whatsoever. Perhaps he simply just doesn’t have the mental capacity to care- but Linhardt doesn’t mind that at all. It’s nice to have somebody by his side to counter his unrelenting skepticism and tendency to overthink.

He likes Caspar’s company; likes having Caspar with him. Deep down Linhardt thinks he wants things between them to just be the way it is- because Caspar doesn’t treat him any different.

If only things stayed that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear up some confusion, here's what the au is basically about;
> 
> \- there is no war (because i am weak)  
\- at a certain age, each person is old enough to find a pack and/or establish a pack  
\- packs are formed with people who one shares a deep bond with and have a mutual respect and trust. packs are generally formed with people from the same power, but can be flexible depending on the pack leader  
\- packs can eventually become houses- or just stay as a beneficial alliance for all existing members

Linhardt would return to the monastery five years later. Although mostly fueled by nostalgia, he couldn’t deny that he was curious about some of his classmates, too.

As insufferable as he found some of them, Linhardt knew they all showed kindness and sincerity in their unique ways. Though Linhardt was never particularly close with any of them, a part of him wanted to come back.

It was the closest thing he had to a pack after all.

He was of age to start establishing a pack. That’s what Garreg Mach was for, in truth. Nobles and commoners alike under the same rule and the same land that came together to hopefully become somewhat of a family.

Linhardt heard stories of strong pack bonds that were forged- even stories of those packs becoming a House on their own. But he had heard just as many people say they never found a pack they belonged in.

That was perfectly fine, of course. Though as much of a lonely soul Linhardt was, he knew he’d be better off with the security of others. Especially those that knew of his… special case and could at least tolerate him.

Half a decade had come and gone. Years fall pass by the wayside and still, Linhardt thinks bitterly that the only thing he’s confident about is that he’s still insecure he is about his status.

Ironic, isn’t it?

And pathetic, Linhardt knows that much. Linhardt wonders what the future holds in store for him. His isn’t a good sense of wonder and hope; more like dread. If he is an omega, will he ever be courted? Will there ever be suitors that want him? Does a pack exist out there will take him in?

Will anyone ever want him?

There isn’t much room for certainty. He stands before the monastery doors, looking at its looming structure. He gets a few side glances from the students there, more of curiosity than anything else.

Linhardt can’t help but think they can smell his nervousness.

He wanders through the monastery all on his own. Barely anything has changed. 

He realizes halfway through the dining hall that he has no idea where he’s headed. His mere instinct told him to advance towards the old Black Eagles classroom- but surely there would be a new class of students there already.

He’s about to call this entire thing off and take a nap when he spots a crowd right in front of the Officers Academy. They’re not dressed in usual monastery uniforms. The first thing he notices among the crowd is Edelgard’s striking red robes and white hair.

She looks positively menacing, her short stature doing nothing to lessen the intimidation she exerts. It made sense, she came from pureblood Alpha lineage, and it showed.

Beside her stands Hubert. He doesn’t look too different, somehow managing to appear even paler than he was five years ago. They both radiate the same scheming and pragmatic aura.

Edelgard is first to catch Linhardt staring. When he meets her eyes, she smiles and waves him over. It might be the pheromones, or maybe just the fact that Linhardt is relieved to see a familiar face in a new environment but Linhardt wastes no time trudging over to them.

As soon as he steps closer he’s hit with a multitude of scents. All distinctly Alpha, ranging from Hubert’s bitter coffee to Petra’s spice and nutmeg. It’s so sudden that it has Linhardt slightly reeling. His nose needed some time to get reacquainted to their smells.

He spots Bernadetta amongst them and immediately squishes himself between her. She smells like berries, her scent refreshing but masked by the Alphas around her. When she looks up at him, Linhardt gives her what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

“You look very beautiful,” He tells her earnestly. A blush dusts her cheeks, but the smile she gives him is bright. 

“You look stunning yourself, Linny,” Dorothea cuts in. “So scholarly and prim, like a true tactician.”

“And you are as radiant as ever, Dorothea,” Linhardt replies. He feels slightly more energized now, his body becoming more relaxed being cloaked by the scent of familiar Alphas.

Dorothea, the only beta amongst them, giggles daintily into her hand.

“How long has it been?” Edelgard asks. “I must say it does feel nice to have everyone here together again.”

“High praise from you, Edie,” Dorothea hums. “I, for one, missed you all greatly.”

“I can show you all everything that I’ve learned!” Ferdinand exclaims happily. “I have been training diligently throughout the time we’ve been apart. I’m sure you’ll find the difference to be remarkable.”

Linhardt looks at him. He still looks like the same Ferdinand he knew five years ago. He’s somehow able to give off both a mature vibe and yet retain his enthusiasm and confidence.

“Y-yes, me too!” Bernadetta says. “You guys make me feel safe…” A small glance cast towards Hubert. “Uhm… most of you- I’m glad we’re all back together…”

“I too think this moment is tremendous!” Petra blurts out. Dorothea coos at her. 

Linhardt doesn’t think he’s matured much. His magic potency has improved, as are his healing skills. But emotionally and mentally? He doesn’t feel any different.

If there’s anything that has changed in the past years it’s that he’s grown even more cynical to the world. His passions cling exclusively to the few topics that interest him, and even then he wears himself out overthinking the potential career he could have if he were to continue down those interests. They’re all too vague and the roads seem too treacherous; too hard for his liking.

It is nobody’s fault but his own. He invests too much into one thing, overthinks, and ends up giving up altogether. It’s a vicious cycle and somehow, in the end, he always thinks he won’t be able to do it.

“I suppose I should address the question that’s still hanging in midair,” Edelgard says. It snaps Linhardt out of his brief reverie.

“I want to discuss the establishment of a pack,” Edelgard continues. “I assume that’s what most of you came here for, so let’s not dawdle and eliminate the big elephant in the room.”

“I have no objections to forming a pack,” Dorothea speaks up first.

“I agree. I have had many learnings here with you all, I wish for that to continue.” Petra nods. “You are all dear people to my heart. Brigid may be my home, but I will devote my body and soul to this pack.”

The look in her eyes was so sincere, Linhardt couldn’t help being impressed. There was agreement all around.

“Will you lead us, Edelgard?” Ferdinand asks. “Just like the old times?’

Edelgard had a genuinely shocked look on her face. “Ferdinand… here I thought we would surely have a spat over who would take leadership… but this is… unexpected to say the least.”

“Yes, that was a thing for young me to do, wasn’t it?” Ferdinand laughs. “It’s alright, I’ve learned that I needn’t prove myself to you just to know that I am better.”

Edelgard frowned a little at that. “Right… Er- that matter aside, is everyone alright with my taking of the leadership role?”

“It seems it’s unanimous, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert declares when nobody speaks up in protest.

“Then it’s settled,” Edelgard beams. “I shall do everything that I can to lead you all through successful and happy times. There will be no failures, no more sadness as long as you are with me.”

Dorothea and Bernadetta cheer. Ferdinand gives applause and Petra looks a little put-off, but otherwise good-natured. Linhardt himself feels a small smile tug at his lips.

It all seemed promising. Yet it had all been done so easily; no butting heads; no sudden brash remarks.

Daresay; he found it too civil.

Linhardt suddenly becomes acutely aware of a person missing amidst their little huddle. He steps back for a second, making sure he didn’t accidentally miscount. But there was no way he could miss such a big presence.

“Where’s Caspar?” He blurts out.

Every head turns to look at him. The corners of Hubert’s lips twitch upward.

“I thought you might be the first to ask,” Hubert says. “We haven’t seen him though, perhaps he isn’t even coming at all?”

It’s obvious he’s testing Linhardt. The small, insecure part of Linhardt’s mind doesn’t want to think about the possibility that Caspar had forgotten about them; or even worse yet, didn’t want to join. Yet that’s where his mind wanders, right into that deep winding corner of doubt.

“He came here earlier,” Edelgard explains, shooting Hubert a pointed look. “He was the first one to arrive. He took off again a few minutes later though, saying something about wanting to bring a surprise to the table once we all got here.”

Linhardt gets a fleeting rush of relief. But his worry returns when he realizes this is Caspar they’re talking about. The same Caspar who manages to get lost anywhere and everywhere he goes.

“Don’t worry,” Dorothea reassures, placing a hand on Linhardt’s shoulder. She smells like perfume and flowers. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Yes, I’m sure you miss him.” Hubert comments. “It has been five whole years since you’ve last seen each other, no?”

Indeed it has. Linhardt remembered going to the Von Bergliez estate in person to bid farewell to Caspar. When their days at the Officers Academy were over, he had announced that he wanted to embark on some glorious quest across the Empire. A quest like in fables, where the roads were lined with battles and fortune and mysteries.

Linhardt didn’t have the heart to tell him he wanted Caspar to stay.

It wasn’t Caspar’s dream to be confined in one space for long. Linhardt couldn’t force him to be by his side forever if Caspar wanted to roam. No matter how much he wanted it and how badly he wanted it.

“You could… take a nap while you wait for him,” Bernadetta suggests.

The thought of seeing Caspar again made Linhardt feel restless.

“In the meantime, since we have established a pack and the pack leader, we need to establish a place to stay. There are many vassal lands in the empire that I could ask to lend.” Edelgard says. “There are still many things to be done.”

“Yes, we need to be discussing,” Petra agrees. “There is much to think about!”

“Linhardt, why don’t you stay here?” Dorothea turns to him. “We’ll all go to Edie’s room and have a quick conference, and you can wait in the entrance for Caspar.”

Linhardt feels his face flush slightly. Was he that easy to read?

“Yes, Linhardt,” Edelgard says, her words now sounding like permission. “You stay and wait for Caspar.”

“I- alright.” Linhardt nods. “If you insist.”

****

Linhardt paces back and forth around the fish pond. He’s getting a few puzzled looks from the students, but it’s not like he’s doing anything purposely threatening. With every passing minute, Linhardt grows more anxious. He plays with the loose strands of his hair, he fiddles with the hem of his sleeves. He even opens his research log and starts doodling on the corners of the pages.

They had all met at around noon, and now the sun was beginning to set. He missed out on some important things in Edelgard’s room. He could hardly focus on that now, though, not with the increasing worry gnawing on his guts.

Was Caspar lost?

That certainly was possible, considering Caspar’s poor management of maps and attention span of a goldfish.

What if Caspar had done something reckless again and gotten himself hurt? Again, quite likely. It was Caspar.

With no clear idea of where Caspar had been headed, there wasn’t much Linhardt could do. He bites the inside of his cheek as he sits and waits. The sunset turning the sky a brilliant mix of purple and pinks.

He’s drifting off when a commotion jostles him awake. Blinking rapidly, he turns his attention towards the shuffling and noises in the market.

“Scuse me, coming through!”

Linhardt has never stood up so fast in his entire life.

“Caspar?”

And there he was. Caspar, standing in the middle of the marketplace, a trail of blood behind him as he struggles to balance an entire boar across his shoulders. He looks up, his cheeks covered in blood that Linhardt hopes isn’t his own. Caspar’s eyes widen.

“Linhardt!”

Linhardt makes a beeline for him. His legs carry him so fast, he’s sure he’s going to be dizzy after this whole ordeal is over. He wonders why he’s bounding so quickly in the first place, he hasn’t got a clue what he’ll do next once he actually reaches Caspar.

Caspar, oh Caspar. His hair is different, still maintaining its spikiness, but he’s shaved one side of his head. He’s grown taller, much taller, as Linhardt gets closer he can see that Caspar is almost the same height as him now.

He looks handsome Linhardt realizes. So unbelievably handsome that it strikes Linhardt like a chord and leaves him taut and wanting.

But as he gets closer, there’s a shiver that makes its way down his spine.

Caspar smells different.

Linhardt slows, then stops in his tracks. Caspar smells like blood- most likely from the fresh kill. Linhardt can still smell the faint spruce, but there’s something more earthy to it. Something that’s making his scent stronger, more potent than before.

As Linhardt nears Caspar, he makes the mistake of looking him in the eye.

Caspar’s pupils are dilated. He’s gone completely still, staring at Linhardt with a morbid intensity Linhardt has never witnessed before. It makes Linhardt’s entire body weak. Caspar’s pinning gaze is rendering him useless and shaky. Linhardt becomes aware of the way his breath hitches. His heart races into a manic rhythm, beating against his chest. The rest of the world fades to white noise.

Linhardt’s legs grow numb as he takes a cautionary step back. Caspar’s scent is surrounding him now, suffocating all his senses. He needs to move, he needs to move out of the way. Yet there’s an unexplored part of his instinct that yells at him to get closer, to bear his neck and submit.

“Linhardt?”

Linhardt lets out a guttural gasp, scrambling back. Caspar’s scent chases him as he does.

“Hey- wait-” Caspar starts again. His voice sounds hoarse. He’s looking up at Linhardt almost pleadingly. The boar on his shoulders is slipping off, slumping half on the ground forgotten. He takes a step forward, back into Linhardt’s space, overwhelming him with an alluring scent of spruce and cinnamon.

Linhardt holds his breath. Sudden panic takes over him. He doesn’t give Caspar a second glance as he turns around and bolts.

Linhardt doesn’t run very fast. He’s not a competitive person, nor is he a sporty one. This time, however, Linhardt runs like the whole world is collapsing in on him.

It might as well be. Linhardt feels hot tears stinging the edge of his eyes as he runs back to his dorm and slams the door shut behind him. He lets his back hit the wall and slowly slides down into a curled ball on the floor. As soon as his head between his arms, he lets out a choked sob.

Because Caspar is, undoubtedly, an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!! im a huge sucker for ABO ;-;


End file.
